Insomniac's Dawn
by Junkyard
Summary: Kietro; Pure fluff one-shot...accepting all and any criticism.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...don't sue me...you won't get anything.  
  
Kitty sat there on the soft grass of the clearing. After a sleepless night she had wandered about a half mile from the institute into the woods. The sun lay just below the horizon and a light mist still hung in the air before the coming dawn. Recent times had been peaceful and just days prior, the Brotherhood had moved into the mansion. Maybe that was what had caused her insomniac state. A slight sigh and she mentally brought herself back to look around. Immediately she saw a young fawn leave the treeline and walking towards her. As it neared she slowly rose her hand towards its muzzle, holding her breath. A connection was made for a split second before the rustling of leaves scared the fawn and it bounded away and back into the forest to its mother. Her hand tingled a bit from the velveteen touch as she turned towards the sound.  
  
Pietro had heard footsteps through the house and decided to follow her. Unfortunetly a slight move caused the brush to shake and alert her of his presense. So as not to be caught actually spying he walked into the clearing. He noticed that she was in blue jeans and a pale pink tank top, arms wrapped around herself to try and keep warm. Her long mahoghany hair glistened with the retreating moonlight as it hung nicely brushed down around her face. He on the other hand had rolled out of bed with just a pair of black basketball shorts on and had grabbed his brown leather jacket on the way out.  
  
She stared at him, or more correctly, his body. He had left his jacket open revealing the crease of muscle down the front of his body. His hair was messed from sleep and the lines of his face weren't drawn into their usual arrogant look. It had to of been more than five minutes before she found her voice. "Like, what are you doing out here?" "You woke me up...", he paused as he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it, "but I could ask you the same." "I, like, couldn't sleep..." She had turned back to look where the sun would shortly rise.  
  
In one easy movement he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She shivered slightly as the warmth and scent of his skin on the cloth reached her. When she turned to face him, he was sitting on the ground beside her. Her voice was soft and quiet, "Thank you." A slight shrug was her reply. Slowly, thin rays of sunlight pierced through the trees in a starburst effect. Without a thought to what she was doing, she leaned over making herself comfortable against his chest, a bit to his suprise. No words exchanged as they merely enjoyed the sunrise.  
  
By the time the sun had fully risen, he found that Kitty had fallen into a gentle slumber. He watched her for a few minutes, dreading that he would have to break this serenity by waking her, all for the sake of going to school. He could feel her body shifting against his as she cuddled in a bit tighter. Reluctantly he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, his voice soothing, "Kitty.....Kitty, you have to get up, we have school..." He stared dazedly as her bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open and a slight yawn escaped delicate lips. She was really beautiful. The watercolors of the morning light that washed over her features only added to the sight. She looked up at him and the glazed look his silver blue eyes possessed. His chiseled face seemed temporarily vacant as it stared back at her. As though by some unstoppable force she had pulled herself up to him, her body moving closer against his. Her lips pressed to his and the expression on his face changed from void to elation. Adrenaline surged his body and there was a palpable electricity between their figures.  
  
Slowly reality returned to her as she felt him reacting, his hands moving to her waist to pull her closer as his mouth deepened the kiss. She quickly pulled away, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks as she seemed to stumble to stand. With her legs finally found she darted away leaving a rather bewildered Pietro sitting on the ground, simply staring after her retreating form. Her action had caught him so off guard that it had paralized him. He could still feel the sweet touch of her lips on his own. The little event had intoxicated his mind and soul with something ten times better than any alcohol could. Finally his brain forced his legs to stand and he began the walk back to the institute, his mind racing with questions.  
  
What have I done? Did I really mean to do it? Man did it feel good...no, bad Kitty, he's an arrogant jerk...then again, he was being really sweet. She finally noticed she still had his jacket on. By the time she had returned to the mansion, she had only a few minutes before they would need to leave for school. She heard the doors open and close and felt a gust of air rush past her with Pietro's return as he went to get ready for school. She walked back outside with everyone else, and to Scott's car. A slight grin laced her lips when she saw Pietro's look at her still bearing his jacket. He seemed to be presenting his own little smirk at the sight. A part of him wondered if she was seriously planning to wear his jacket around, another part of him was thrilled and yelled at him not to question it.  
  
The jacket fit about two sizes too large on her petite frame, but that didn't matter. Other girls seemed to look on in disbelief, they knew it was his. She reached to her locker and began to open it as she felt a pair of eyes staring over her shoulder. She didn't bother to turn even, just a glance towards the side of her vision proved the figure to belong to Pietro, his face barely inches from her own. He seemed to shift slightly and spoke barely loud enough for her to hear. "I do believe this belongs to me..." His words obviously refering to the jacket. He noticed as the grin from earlier reappeared, "Well then, you'll need to like, try and take it back from me." She felt confident all of a sudden. She knew she was playing with fire, yet felt as though there was no chance of it burning her this time. She felt his hands upon her hips as he pulled her away from the locker and towards the main doors of the school. Once outside he easily picked her up and sped away, inducing his powers to make him an almost invisible blur.  
  
He had taken her to a different clearing of the same woods from this morning. It was gorgeous, the ground was blanketed in wildflowers, and a stream barely a foot in width was fed by a tiny one tier waterfall. The splendor of the scenery caused her to forget about the speed demon beside her until she felt her body involuntarily quivering as warm lips gently pressed to the side of her neck. She allowed the feeling to progress as she leaned her body back against his as well as resting her head back to expose a bit more of her neck and throat. Pietro had already decided this was certainly a day to go down in the books. Sure, he'd get generally any gorgeous girl he wanted, but they were all of the 'airhead' variety, Kitty on the other hand, she was intelligent, could think for herself. Now, here he was, hands gripped onto her hips while she laid against his body.  
  
She could feel her breath catch in her throat by each touch he made upon her flesh. A part of her feared this, he was Pietro...Quicksilver...the speed demon, yet her rational side reminded her that everything he was doing was slow and tender in design. She certainly wasn't planning for something of this nature to occur today.  
  
He kept up his assault on her, placing quick, soft kisses along the sides of her neck and across her collarbone. He could feel as she began to get heavy against him, being lulled to sleep. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and walked to a tree. Sitting down he leaned against the trunk, shifting her so that she sat on the ground between his legs, her body curled up against his and her head rested against his chest.  
  
He knew she hadn't slept well for a few nights now and with this nap she took, he knew he must be comforting to her. Wow, she trusts me...not that she shouldn't, I don't plan to do anything to her. It felt kind of strange to him not to be slinging insults back and forth, but he wasn't going to object to this new development. Silently, he brought his hand to her face and drew his fingertips down the line of her jaw. A smile formed on his lips at the silken feeling of her skin. In a somewhat protective manner he wrapped his arms around her before giving in to his own drowsy state.  
  
It was more than six hours before either of them awoke. A quick glance at her watch told Kitty it was nearly three in the afternoon. The embrace he kept on her was so warm and inviting that she was tempted to never move. Sadly, she knew if they didn't get back for Danger Room sessions, then not only would they be in big trouble, but Logan would be out in search of them. She was reluctant to wake him, yet would still make the best of it.  
  
His eyes opened with the feeling of Kittys tongue along his lips and he involuntarily shivered. He took her action as an offer and crushed her mouth with his, turning playful into passion. Teasingly she pulled away, "Had to wake you up somehow...we need to like, get back before Mr. Logan comes searching for us." "Wish I could wake up that way all the time." Easily he drew her into his arms and carried her back to the mansion.  
  
*Around 8:00pm*  
  
"Keetey...", she could hear Kurt's voice calling behind her, "Vhere vere you today?" She turned and gave the blue fuzzball a charming smile, "Oh, hey Kurt, I was like, really tired, so I kind of like, decided to skip class." "Oh, vhen ve didn't zee you at lunch, Rogue and I got vorried." "Oh well, there's like, nothing to worry about Kurt." She brightened her smile at him before turning to walk upstairs to the room she shared with Rogue. She knew she would get the same interrogation from the southern goth.  
  
The door had barely closed behind her when she heard it. "An jus where have ya been all day?" She thought for a moment, Rogue was her best friend, she simply couldn't keep it from her. "Well, um, like...What-would-you-say-if-I-said-I-spent-the-day-curled-up-with-Pietro?", she had spoken the words at a speed that could rival the speed demon she spoke of. Rogue's mouth gaped open while her brain processed the information, "Ya what?!" Kitty gave her a slightly sheepish look as she told all the details from the entire day. "Ah don' know what ta say...", this was pretty much all Rogue could get out. She had never heard of Pietro acting like this, it just wasn't in his personality to. Maybe it meant there was something real for him to be that way. 


End file.
